clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Flames
Old Flames is an encounter in Man and Fiend. Enemies * Incubus (1235 Gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 7 HP) * Succubus (1300 Gold, 160 XP, 100 Energy, 7 HP) Transcript Introduction "Hello, you big hunk of damnation..." The incubus' oiled pectorals flex with every word, glistening in the candlelight. "Are you here for pleasure... or pain?" He stuck out his tongue -- a broad, thick organ that lapped the air a full foot in front of his mouth -- revealing the miniature sword which pierced it. When it slid back into his mouth, the ornament's blade sliced his lower lip, sending a crimson rivulet running down his chin. The incubus thrust his arms to either side, palms upward, as though presenting the entire spectacle. Expanses of pink and purple silk surrounded them. It formed drapes and divans and carpets, along with dozens of garments -- some of which still adorned infernal flesh. Others lay discarded, pulled or ripped away from the creatures who writhed and clawed in scores of amorous embraces. Nearby a gluttony demon was locked in a passionate kiss with a sloth demon whose eyes blinked in semi-slumber and hands returned voracious caresses with weary ones. Beyond them a succubus was wrestling a giggling with a small army of tiny imps who clambered over her body. Next to the mismatched grapplers, a hellhound was licking a hellcat's ear. "Pleasure," Brachus replied. "But pain may be... unavoidable. I'm here to see Mistress Kasha." The incubus' eyes narrowed. "You're a friend of Kasha's?" "One of her oldest..." "Such a pity..." The incubus' right hand slipped behind his back. A wavy dagger blade glimmered in the purple-pink light. "But maybe our new mistress will let me keep those adorable eyes of yours..." Conclusion The incubus moaned. Brachus punched him again. There was a crack, but also a fresh expression of rapture. It was difficult to beat sense into incubi and succubi... "What happened to Kasha?" the prince asked. "Our new mistress cut her head off." He smiled, and licked the blood from his lips. The movement carved a fresh wound with his tongue sword. "We still have it, if you want it for old times' sake... The rest of her body too, if you prefer. I think it's still warm..." "Bah!" Brachus tossed the incubus aside. He landed on one of the divans, which toppled over and ejected him onto a muscular red fiend's chest. The incubus move to rise, then gave a shrug and fell into a scarlet embrace instead. A second later his long tongue was scarring darker redness into the demon's terrible visage. "I should kill you all!" the prince growled. "Kasha was-" "A tiresome old hellhound," a female voice said. "And as a lover? Well, let's just say she's no worse as a corpse." Brachus turned. A blue-skinned demoness was sashaying towards him from the edge of the purple silks. There were others behind her, armed and dressed for battle as she was. But he had no eyes for them. Not with those blue bosoms bouncing and long legs swaying. His eyeball demons raised their weapons, ready to engage the newcomers. But the prince waved them aside. They parted, clearing her path. "Hello, Brachy." The sword fell out of her hand and whispered against thick silks. Brachus opened his mouth. But Y'Raxa Krund, the blue demoness, was in his arms -- her legs wrapped around his torso, her tongue down his throat -- before he could speak. *** "I was scouring the plains for you," Y'Raxa said. She knelt on the bed, her blue knees crinkling the purple sheet, and girded her sword belt around her waist. "I should have saved myself the trouble." "How did you know I'd returned?" Brachus lay on his back and pawed at her. She batted his hand away. "An incubus saw you... I was here when he brought Kasha the news. He said you were marching with sinners." "Sinners? Of a sort, I suppose..." The demoness slipped off the bed and moved to the tent flap -- the opening in the purple material to which she'd managed to guide him with legs alone, and the two of them had tumbled through. "You'll need a bigger army to march on Krezzor." She smirked at his surprise. "Oh, what else would you do? You won't let one of the others keep it. Yes." "Yes?" "To the question you were going to ask. My troops will join you." A blue hand began to pull the flap aside. "Y'Raxa..." She paused. "...why did you kill Kasha?" She laughed. "We quarreled. Over whom a demon used to love more..." Brachus was silent for a long moment. Then he swung his legs off the bed and stood up. He stepped towards the flap. "My allies will soon await me. I must leave." "Brachy..." She glanced down. "Clothes?" "Oh..." Category:Man and Fiend